Dentro de Esta Habitación
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Porque dentro de esta habitación dejaban de ser los jóvenes con poder y un futuro prometedor, ella dejaba de ser tímida, el dejaba de ser tan frio. Porque solo esta habitación conoce sus secretos. Aunque estén muy lejos de estar juntos como piden sus cuerpos. / Lemon explicito/SasuHina/A.U.


¡Hey! :33

Adivinen -w- vine con uno de mis lemons, perdí la inspiración a la mitad y me lo saque de la manga de la camisa :c

Se me vino anoche, no tenia sueño ni quería escribir xD solo surgio tenia frio y no queria tomar el cuaderno que tenia cerca :l

Como sea xd vamos a lo nuestro

* * *

**Titulo: **Dentro de Esta Habitación

**Autora: **Jumbiie Hana (Futuramente Julianne Grayson)

**Personajes: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Karin & Sabaku no Gaara

**Pareja: **_SasuHina_

**Palabras: **796

**Tipo: **Oneeshot (Sería Drabble si no tuviera como 296 palabras mas XD)

**Genero:** Romance/Aventura/Drama

**Advertencia: Sexo Explicito./A.U. (Universo Alterno)  
Si no te sientes cómodo con este tipo de lectura, la autora solicita de la forma mas amable que abandones este link. Puesto que no quiere involucrarse en algún tipo de pelea.  
Por su comprensión, gracias.**

**Rated: MA **(+18)

**Summary: **_Porque dentro de esta habitación dejaban de ser los jóvenes con poder y un futuro prometedor, ella dejaba de ser tímida, el dejaba de ser tan frio. Porque solo esta habitación conoce sus secretos. Aunque estén muy lejos de estar juntos como piden sus cuerpos. / Lemon explicito_

* * *

**S**us caderas chocaban contra las suyas suavemente, él sujetaba con su mano izquierda ambos brazos de ella. Con la diestra amasaba, estrujaba el enorme seno que se mostraba glorioso ante él. Su boca besaba con frenesí y pasión la pequeña de ella.

En un principio eran solo manos, piernas y lenguas.

Las blanquecinas y torneadas piernas de ella se aferraban a la cadera de él. Estaba siendo lento y le gustaba.

Cuando abandono la boca, alejo su diestra y empezó a mamar con pasión sus pechos dejándole marcas rojas tanto en su seno como en su pezón.

-Sasuke- susurro ella con amor.

El pelinegro la miro, su cabello oscuro y azul derrapado alrededor de las almohadas, sus mejillas encendidas de un rojo vivaz, sus labios hinchados por los besos, las marcas rojas que dejo en su cuello.

Alejo los enormes pechos y la miro. Deteniendo sus caderas en el acto.

-¿te gusta esta forma o volvemos a lo normal?- pregunto con voz ronca.

Las paredes vaginales de ella succionaban y apretaban su polla.

-necesito correrme- dicho esto volvió a poseer sus labios.

Mientras la besaba, aumento la velocidad de sus caderas haciendo eco junto a los gemidos ahogados de ella. Sus testículos chocaban contra su bien formado trasero.

Sintió ver colores y tocar el cielo al derramar su semen dentro de ella. Haciendo a Hinata correrse también

Ambos pechos chocaban, el tomo sus caderas y la hizo sentarse sobre él y su polla.

-gime, Hinata, gime para mi, gime mi nombre, dime cuanto te gusta- pedía Sasuke separando las piernas blancas dejando ver el pequeño pero hinchado clítoris de esta.

Tomo sus caderas y la hizo brincar, saltar sobre él.

-dilo Hinata- volvió a pedir

Ella empezó a gemir con más fuerza, gemía el nombre de Sasuke, decía cuanto le gustaba.

Se detuvo abruptamente.

-quiero oír cosas sucias de tu tierna boca, di que te gusta que te penetre, que te gusta mi polla, que te gusta que te folle de todas forma, dilo-  
-me gusta- dijo ella con voz queda mientras sus caderas iban de forma lenta  
-aquí dejas de ser la tímida Hinata ¿recuerdas? Y yo dejo de ser el ser mas frio- sus ojos chocaron- dilo-  
-me gusta que me folles- él aumento la velocidad de sus caderas- me gusta tu polla- volvió a aumentar haciendo a Hinata echar la cabeza hacia atrás- me gusta que seas tú el que me penetra-

El mamaba sus pechos estrujándolos, las paredes vaginales lo apretaron nuevamente.

-mastúrbate para mí, tócate los senos, tócate-

Ella obedeció, con una mano tocaba uno de sus senos y la otra la llevo a los pliegues de su coño tocando con un dedo su hinchado clítoris.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban en las caderas de ella viéndola en todo su esplendor. Y de esta forma se volvió a correr junto con ella. Salió de su interior, y ella se arrodillo delante de él.

-también te gusta esto, dilo- esta vez fue Hinata la que lo dijo.

Empezó a mamarle la polla lentamente, su diestra detenía y movía los testículos y con la otra mano metía sus dedos en su húmedo y chorreante coño.

-me encanta que me la mames- dijo Sasuke

Hinata uso su diestra para hacer un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo sobre la enorme polla que tenía en su boca, succionaba con rapidez. Sasuke tenía sus manos en la cabeza de Hinata incentivándola a más. Se volvió a correr en su boca y Hinata trago por instinto.

-de cuatro-

Ella obedeció, se dio la vuelta dejando su trasero y su coño a merced de Sasuke, el miro como el coño de ella escurría el semen de ambos.

Dirigió su dura polla al coño de ella, empezó de forma lenta. Alargo su cuerpo hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja de ella el cual mordisqueo gustoso. Una mano en uno de sus pechos moviéndolo mientras con la otra sostenía sus caderas.

-te amo-

Junto con esa declaración ambos se volvieron a correr.

La habitación olía a sudor y semen.

El la tenía abrazada de la cintura, con su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Aspiro su aroma y le gusto.

-no quiero salir de aquí-  
-yo tampoco-

Porque ellos eran Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata. Porque eran poderosos a nivel internacional solo la leve mención de sus apellidos. Pero solo en estas cuatro paredes acogidas por una cama, un baño y una pequeña sala con una televisión plasma. Solo ahí podían ser del otro.

Porque ellos estaban casados.

Hyuuga Hinata contrajo un matrimonio obligatorio con Sabaku no Gaara.

Uchiha Sasuke contrajo un matrimonio obligatorio con Uzumaki Karin.

Y les importaba una mierda en esas cuatro paredes.

Después de todo, antes de cualquier matrimonio… ellos siempre estuvieron enamorados. Y sus cuerpos les pertenecían.

* * *

So tierno!

Era mas hard pero la puta amiga que tengo se llama inspiración y me abandono :c maldita perra...

En fin!

Tenia ganas de escribir algo fuerte, hace tiempo no lo hago :c

Como sea...

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
